


love you (like the world's gonna stop)

by orphan_account



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7320913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh dear God.” Kent says, covering his face with his hand. “Tell me that was a dream.”<br/>“Nope.” Eric says, elated. “I got a bit of it on video too.”<br/>Kent flames. “No.”</p><p>or; kent breaks his wrist and ends up in the hospital</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dukecrockershair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dukecrockershair/gifts).



> so this was my fic! you didn't give me a whole bunch of guide lines so i just went with it. i hope you enjoy.  
> thank you to idrilka and jackzimmermann for organizing this event, and to emomanga1 for the beta!
> 
> title from "like i'll never love you again" by carrie underwood

Kent breaks his wrist in the third game of the season, in a game against the fucking Oilers, and it’s a horribly shitty way to start his season. At least they’re at home, where Kent can go to his own hospital. He likes his own hospital. 

Kent is unfortunately well acquainted with his hospital. Sometimes the nurses joke that they should just leave a suite ready for the Aces. 

Since the last time Kent was here, when Dolly tore his ACL, they’ve added red curtains, and there’s an Aces wall switch. Kent is tempted to tell Carla that she’s not funny, but Carla is  _ in charge  _ of him so he doesn’t push it. 

“So this is going to need surgery.” She says, and here is where Kent  _ would  _ throw his arm over his face, but he can’t, because his wrist is broken. It’s messing up his theatrics. 

“How long?” He asks as he braces himself. It’s been barely a week and he is the captain of a successful NHL team, despite their injuries, and a good portion of that is because he’s there. He’s a good player. They kind of need him. 

“Six weeks, maybe eight.” She says. “You want a visitor before we have to take you for PreOp?” 

“Eric?” Kent asks. Carla nods. 

“Please,” He says, because he’s needy and his entire arm is throbbing. “How long is it going to be?” 

“Soon enough.” She says. “Some time this evening. Don’t eat anything.” 

Kent tries not to whine. “I just had like, twenty minutes of ice time. I’m starving.” 

“We could wait to do your surgery, let you eat today and then fix it in a day or two. Would that be better for you?” Carla offers, her arms folded. She sounds decidedly unimpressed with his whining.

Kent makes sure that he doesn’t curl up, because he’ll hurt himself, but the thought is there. He’s going to be as pissy as possible. “No Ma’am.” 

Carla shakes her head. “I didn’t think so. I’ll send Eric in.” 

 

Kent is still trying to be grumpy when Eric comes in and he just can’t. He can’t be grumpy for more than like five minutes because he’s more than a little bit in love and he’s sure someday he’ll get over seeing Eric and not instantly brightening, but it’s been a few years and he’s still not over it. 

He’s got cinnamon in his hair, and purple buttercream smudged across his forehead. Kent thinks that he must have just tossed his apron off, because there’s a stencil of flour on his worn  _ Samwell  _ tee shirt. 

“Hey there Darlin’,” Eric says as he sits on the side of Kent’s bed, scooting up with Kent so they’re sitting side by side. “Nice way to ring in the new season.” 

Kent shoves him with his shoulder. “Wow.” He says, slowly raising his arm to the empty room. “Would you look at all of the sympathy I’m getting.” 

Eric laughs, a weird cross between a giggle and a snort, and lays his head on Kent’s shoulder. “How about I be sympathetic when you need me to, when you’re high and confused in a couple of hours?” 

Kent considers. “Yeah, okay.” He leans down to kiss Eric because he hasn’t yet and he  _ needs  _ to. Eric leans up into it, hums, and hands Kent his phone. That’s when Kent realizes that he doesn’t have any of his things, they’re all still in his cubby at The Dome. 

“Call your Mama,” Eric instructs. “I’ll still be here.” 

 

Kent goes through the surgery and wakes up knowing he's okay. He's fine. 

Everything is really bright, okay? 

Kent wakes up and finds Eric in the chair beside him. Kent’s wrist is in a hard, bright pink cast that he can't really lift. It's pretty though, and that's nice. He can't remember picking a color, so Eric must have picked it for him. Kent wonders if his cast is really that heavy or if he's just really sleepy, because he's sleepy. Very sleepy. 

“Eric?” He asks and reaches out with his free, light hand. “Hi.” 

Eric smiles. “Hey babe.” He says. Eric looks tired, even though he was sleeping a moment ago. He probably wasn't sleeping for long. “How are you doing?”

“‘m good. You look tired.” He reaches out to touch Eric's face. “Why’re you so sleepy?”

Eric huffs out a little laugh, quiet. “I waited until you got out of surgery to sleep, wanted to make sure you were okay.” 

“That's so nice!” Kent says loudly. “You're so nice. I love you.” 

“Shh. Babe, people are sleeping.” 

“But I love you. We're gonna get married.” 

Eric giggles loudly so Kent shushes him. “So now we're getting married?”

“Yeah. And we're going to co-parent like, four cats and have that barn wedding you want, with the jars. And we'll eat grilled cheese, because I really love grilled cheese.” 

“Tell me more.” Eric says, laying his head on the bed. 

Kent nods, but he's starting to feel heavy again tired. “We're gonna need to move back to the East Coast, because that's where our families are. We’ll have to take Dolly with us, otherwise he’ll die.”

 

“Oh dear God.” Kent says, covering his face with his hand. “Tell me that was a dream.” 

“Nope.” Eric says, elated. “I got a bit of it on video too.” 

Kent flames.  _ “No.” _

“I only caught the last bit.” Eric says. “The part where you were trying to tell me how we were going to move the Aces’ first line with us to the Devils. I think your entire answer for Dolly following you was  _ because he's my rookie.”  _

“Listen.” Kent says reaching out for Eric. “We can not tell anybody that this has ever happened.  _ Ever. _ ”

“The thing is.” Eric says and Kent  _ cringes.  _ “I may have already texted Kara about how much I love sitting with you when you wake up from anesthesia, because that was adorable.” 

“My sister!” Kent yells. “The betrayal! You told my little sister about how stupid I was!” 

“I did. And she told me that she called dibs as flower girl, even though she’s too old for it.” 

Oh. So this is a real thing. A real, actual thing. 

“But she’s obviously going to be my Best Man, so she can’t the flower girl. Kit’s the flower girl.” Kent says as nonchalantly as possible. 

Eric nods seriously. “And Chowder and Farmer’s kid can be the ring bearer and walk her down the aisle.”

“She’ll need flowers on her collar.” Kent says seriously. “She can’t go to a wedding underdressed.” 

“And I want to go on a honeymoon.” Eric says. “Over the offseason, we should go somewhere where we can lay low.” 

“Somewhere like France, hockey’s only kind of a thing in France.” Kent offers. “And you could try all kinds of food.” 

Eric hums. “We would need rings.” 

Kent freezes. “I--” He pauses. Eric takes his hand. 

“You?” He asks, with a soft lilt. 

“I already have rings.” Kent says. “They’re in my cubby at The Dome.” 

 

Eric smiles. “You do.” 

“I do.” 

“You gonna do something with them?” 

Kent spreads his hands, or tries to because of the  _ giant pink cast _ . “Well, I would, but I happen to have IVs and things in me right now.” 

“Alright.” Eric says. “But let’s say, hypothetically, we were at home and you had the rings. What would you do?” 

Kent hums. “Chicken.” 

“You would chicken.” Eric says. 

“Well yeah.” Kent says. “This is  _ hard.  _ Can I have your phone?” 

“Can you have my--” Eric says as he turns and grabs the iphone from the table. “What are you doing?” 

“Something cool! Just a second.” He angles his phone away from Eric as he types. “Here.” 

He hands over the phone and something in Eric’s shoulders relaxes. “They’re very pretty.” He says, flashing Kent the picture of the wedding bands off of the website. 

“Those are the rings.” Kent says. “I love you a lot. Marry me.” 

Eric leans in for a kiss. “Perfect speech,” He says. “Yes, I’ll marry you.” 

Kent grins. “Cool.” 

“Okay now I might not.” 

_ “Hey!” _


	2. bonus content

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so i felt kind of bad that i had such a short fic so i made some extras! enjoy!

“Yo Babe!” Kent yells as he walks through the door. “I brought home subs!”

“In the kitchen!” Eric yells, which isn’t a surprise, but still.

“But it’s take out night.” Kent says as he rounds the corner.

All of the cabinets are closed, there isn’t any flour on the counter. The kitchen is  _ clean.  _ It's weird.

Eric is surrounded by color swatches.

“Wow.” Kent says quietly. “Did something explode?”

Eric shakes his head. “I have been tasked with picking out the colors, because Maria said that to finish picking out other things we need colors and  _ we don’t have colors _ .”

“How long have you been at it?” Kent asks, pressing a kiss into Eric's hair.

“I have been looking at color swatches for the last hour.” Eric says, and he sounds deadly. “There are too many options, and apparently none of my ideas will photograph well.”

Kent winces. “Why?”

“Ask Maria.”

Kent shrugs, because that's valid. He doesn't understand either. “Alright,” He says, sitting down. “Let's switch out. You want to grab sodas?”

 

“This is stupid.” Kent says as he stares at the the counter. “You know what we should do? Get married in fucking rainbows. The most visibly gay wedding.”

Eric laughs, shrill and a little too loud. “That’s tacky! Our wedding is not going to be tacky! There are too many colors in a rainbow for that.”

Kent folds his hands over his face and turns to look at Eric. “By now, you have to know, I’m incredibly tacky.”

“Okay, okay.” Eric says, taking another bite of his sandwich. “Red and black?”

Kent shakes his head. “I wear that everyday. I will be harped on for having an  _ Aces Wedding _ for the rest of my life.”

Eric wrinkles his nose. “You’re right, ew.”  

Kent throws up his arms. “Navy and Gray!”   

“Finally!” Eric says. “I can live with that. Add in yellow and we’re done. All done. Never again.”

“Perfect.” Kent says, sighing. “Movie?”

“ _ Yes.” _

 

_ \---------- _

 

“You’re up early?” Kent says, confused. “You’re up. Before I am. Why? It’s like, five in the morning?”

Eric shrugs and hands Kent a cup of coffee. “I won’t see you for a week, just wanted to say goodbye.”

“I’m touched.” Kent says, and he’s not kidding. “You got up early for me.”

“Ugh.” Eric groans. “Get over here and hug me, I’m not kidding I will go back to bed.”

Kent holds his arms out and Eric grumbles because  _ I have to walk all the way over there too _ .

“I really love you.” Kent says. “I’ll see you in a week, you know, after I’ve beaten the Stars.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Eric says. “I love you too. Go kick some ass.”

 

_ \---------- _

 

Kent is tired in that content kind of way that means he’s home.

“Dance with me?” He asks holding out an upturned hand. “We’ve gotta practice.” He says, shaking his shoulders for effect.

“We don’t need to practice.” Eric says even as he takes Kent’s hand, exasperated. “We’re fantastic dancers.”

“It’s still fun,” Kent says, leaning close, his breath ghosting close against Eric’s nose.

“It’s very fun.” Eric agrees before stepping back. He folds his hands over his chest. “But you’ve got to turn on some music, because we’re not those kind of people.”

Kent snorts. “Fine. Give me a second to pick a song. There. Try again?”

Eric nods. “I would be happy to.”

 

\----------

 

“Mr. Parson!”

“Mr. Parson!”

“What are you going to do now that you’ve won the cup?”

“Mr. Parson do you have any summer plans?”

Kent runs a still damp hand through his hair. He’s had his snapback taken away, probably by Dolly, or maybe Jeff.

He does have a new  _ Championship Hat  _ so that’s pretty great. He can go without his snapback for a bit.

He picks up his hat from underneath the bench and sticks it on his head, backwards. Kent looks around the room and sees that everyone is still on a cloud. As soon as these press get out of the locker room they’re going to explode.

“Now that I’ve won the cup?” He asks, grinning. “I’m probably going to sleep for a hundred years. After that?”

Kent laughs because he realizes that this week,  _ this week _ , is going to be the best week of his life.

“Guys, I’m getting married on Saturday.”

 

\----------

Kent wakes up warm and happy. He snuggles up closer to Eric and curls his legs around the backs of Eric’s thighs. He wants to stay close. He wants to stay right here for the rest of his life.

Eric wakes up and draws in a deep breath. “You’re  _ heavy. _ ” He says loudly, adjusting so that only half of Kent’s chest is on top of him. Kent lets himself be manhandled, because they’ve played this game before and he knows if he moves he will inevitably pulled back.

“Good morning husband.” Kent says happily, stretching out and ruining all of Eric’s hard work.

Eric squawks before going limp. “Good morning,” He says quietly, stretching to kiss Kent’s shoulder. “This marriage thing, it was a good idea.”

“Yeah,” Kent says, sticking his nose into Eric’s collarbone. “I think so too.” 


End file.
